Vanille ou chocolat ?
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Les Bigbang décident de prendre un peu de vacance à la plage. Mais seulement Seungri à un petit problème ... Il se questionne sur son orientation sexuelle et heureusement que T.O.P viens à sa rescousse ! ... Seungri x T.O.P /!\ Yaoi /!\


Re coucou ! Encore un petit one-shot sur les Bigbang à vous montrer. Eh oui encore mais j'en est écrit beaucoup sur eux et les The GazettE je vais essayer d'en poster le maximum aujourd'hui dont un inédit que je n'ais poster nul part ailleurs. Concernant ma fiction si j'ai assez de review les couples yaoi sont très varié et des lemon sont prévus à la clé si c'est pas le bonheur ça ! Bref voici ce one-shot natsu koi natsu game à la plage ! ^o^

Titre : Vanille ou chocolat ?

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : Seungri x T.O.P

Disclamer : Les Bigbang ne m'appartiennent pas (on le sauras au bout d'un moment x)) mais l'histoire est bien à moi ! Bon alors rated K+ rien de bien méchant uniquement de la belle romance ! Ou presque ;)

Résumé : Les Bigbang décident de prendre un peu de vacance à la plage. Mais seulement Seungri à un petit problème ... Il se questionne sur son orientation sexuelle et heureusement que T.O.P viens à sa rescousse ! (Bon le résumé n'as rien à voir avec les titre mais lisez et vous comprendrez ;))

* * *

La plage et son sable fin, la mer et ses vagues azur, cette vision paradisiaque au million de palmier. On peut dire que Miami est un lieu vraiment fantastique. Le célèbre groupe coréen Bigbang ou plutôt leur leader Ji Yong avait eus la superbe idée d'aller passer quelques jours là-bas après l'un de leur concert non loin de là. La seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus été certainement pour sa plage qui s'étendait à perte de vu. Dae-Sung fut le premier installé devant ce magnifique spectacle suivie de près par les autres qui restèrent époustouflé par tant de beauté.

YoungBae : C'est magnifique …

SeungHyun : Ouais tu l'as dit …

Ji Yong : Bon ne restons pas planté là on va se baigner ?

Lee Seung : Pas besoin de le dire deux fois !

Dit-il déjà prêt à plonger dans ce bleu turquoise. Les autres le rejoignirent après un instant le temps de retirer leur vêtement afin d'être en maillot. Sauf Dae-Sung qui resta sur le rivage. YoungBae se tourna vers lui et lui fis signe de venir. L'autre refusa d'un signe de tête négatif et s'assit au bord près des embruns que déposaient les vagues en venant s'échouer sur le sable.

Ji Yong : Oh aller Dae-Sung fait pas ta fillette il y a pied ici !

Dae-Sung : Non je ne préfère pas il y a aussi des vagues je pourrais me noyer …

SeungHyun : Dit pas de bêtise …

Dae-Sung : Je te rappel que je ne sais pas nager …

YoungBae : Ah oui j'avais complètement oublié …

Ji Yong : Comme tu veux mais tu rate un truc …

Le pauvre Dae-sung haussa les épaules et replia ses genoux contre son torse afin de déposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Il les regarda s'amusa avec un certain regret de n'avoir jamais appris à nager. Il se disait que de toute manière ils n'allaient pas rester tout le temps dans l'eau et qu'en l'occurrence il aurait le temps de s'amuser une autre fois. Comme prévue, après une demi-heure, les garçons sortirent de l'eau pour aller s'assoir près du blond. SeungHyun s'allongea sur le sable et regarda les nuages se déplacé lentement dans le ciel. Une légère brise vint effleurer la peau ruisselante les satisfaisant pleinement avec la chaleur insoutenable qui se faisait.

YoungBae : Une partie de Beach volley ça tente quelqu'un ?

Dae-Sung : Ouais !

SeungHyun : Ah pas moi je suis cliniquement mort.

Lee Seung : Non merci les gars je n'ai pas très envie …

Ji Yong : Comme vous voulez. Bon on fait un contre deux et je me met seul même là je suis sûr de vous battre.

YoungBae : Moi aussi j'aurais pu te rétamer si tu avais Dae-Sung dans ton équipe. Mais faisons comme ça.

Dae-Sung : Merci sympas …

Ji Yong : Mais on rigole !

Le leader le pris par les épaules et ils partirent tous les trois vers le filet de volley. SeungHyun leva les yeux vers Seungri qui avait l'air captivé par l'horizon. T.O.P le regarda un moment avant de sourire. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et continua de fixer son ami qui avait l'air dans sa bulle.

SeungHyun : Cette vue à l'air de t'hypnotiser dis-moi.

Le concerner sortie de sa rêverie et se tourna vers le plus grand.

Lee Seung : Il faut avouer que c'est beau

SeungHyun : Oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller jouer avec les autres ?

Il avait l'air de réfléchir à une excuse qu'il pourrait sortir. Parce qu'il avait une envie folle d'aller faire une partie mais quand il a entendu la réponse de T.O.P il avait préféré rester avec lui.

Lee Seung : Euh … Je pourrais te poser la même question … Et puis pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

SeungHyun : Je ne sais pas d'habitude t'es le premier à faire tout pour te faire remarquer des filles non ? En plus il y en a deux là-bas elles sont vraiment b…

Lee Seung : Bon ça va ! Non ce n'est pas mon truc de faire ça …

SeungHyun resta sur le cul en entendant ça. Bon théoriquement il l'était déjà mais encore plus d'avoir entendue ça surtout venant de la part du tombeur du groupe.

SeungHyun : Je crois que le soleil tape trop fort tu as dû te prendre un sacré coup sur la tête !

Lee Seung : Arrête avec ça tu veux ? Je ne suis pas de ce genre là … Du moins je ne le suis plus …

Depuis un certain moment Lee Seung n'était plus lui-même. Il avait l'air dans son petit monde et n'écoutais qu'à moitié ce qu'on lui disait. T.O.P avait été le premier à le remarquer et se disait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement. Même Lee Seung était perdue dans ce qu'il ressentait c'est vrai ça fait maintenant un petit moment que les filles ne l'intéresse plus ou du moins plus comme avant. Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer entre temps ? Même le concerné n'en savait rien …

SeungHyun : Vanille ou chocolat ?

Lee Sung : Hein ?

Cette remarque fis enfin tourner le regard de Seungri qui n'avait pas trop compris le sens de cette demande.

SeungHyun : Je te demande quel parfum tu préfères je vais nous acheter une glace tu la veux à quoi ?

Lee Seung : Ah euh … Chocolat s'il te plait … Merci …

T.O.P se leva pour partir en direction du stand de glace en expliquant aux autres qui jouait qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Seungri se tourna vers SeungHyun qui s'éloignait un peu plus et soupira. Au moment ou un cri se fit entendre il se tourna vers les joueur de volley voyant YoungBae pester contre Dae-Sung surement parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à rattraper la balle. Il fallait dire qu'il n'as jamais été très doué à ce sport-là. Des fois même il se demandait à quoi il était doué à part la musique. Son regard se figea à nouveaux sur l'horizon et la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vu. SeungHyun revint s'assoir après un moment d'attente faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

SeungHyun : Excuse-moi. Tiens.

Lee Seung : Merci …

Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en guise de remerciement en prenant sa glace. Il en gouta un peu la trouvant excellente et retomba dans sa transe. Le rappeur à côté de lui avait l'air d'apprécier sa glace avec délice mais en se tournant vers son ami soupira.

SeungHyun : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Lee Seung : Rien tout va parfaitement bien.

SeungHyun : Non ça se voit que ça ne va pas tu es bizarre qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!

Lee Seung : Mais ça va je te dis !

Le silence se fit et Seungri continua de manger sa glace sans un mot de plus quant au plus âgé il comptait bien savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête. Le jeune posa un regard hésitant sur T.O.P voyant que le silence c'était fait par sa faute. L'autre ne le regardait aucunement et continuait de manger sa glace tranquillement. Seungri eus soudainement très chaud et sentis ses joues rougir aux pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il détourna rapidement le regard en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait à pensé soudainement à ça avec un mec en plus ! Le silence devenait pesant et Lee Seung paraissait moins à l'aise qu'au début. Quant à T.O.P il comptait bien lui remonter le morale et fit semblant de laisser tomber sa glace sur le ventre de son ami à moitié allonger.

SeungHyun : Oh pardon je suis désolé !

Lee Seung : Putain c'est froid enlève moi ça !

SeungHyun : Tout de suite votre altesse

Sourit-il en approchant son visage de celui de Seungri dont les joues avait pris des rougeurs encore plus que précédemment. Si T.O.P trouvait ça marrant c'était loin d'être le cas du plus jeune qui resta scotcher devant la manière dont laquelle le rappeur essuyait ses dégâts. Il passa sa langue le long du torse et du ventre de Lee Seung essayant de capter son regard. L'autre sentis son cœur battre étrangement fort et il resta immobile un instant avant de l'arrêter.

Lee Seung : Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! Il y a des serviettes pour ça !

SeungHyun : Au prix où je l'ai payé ? Pas de gaspillage.

Lee Seung : Arrête Seung s'il te plait … Tout le monde nous regarde !

L'appeler fis comme s'il n'avait rien entendue et continua d'essuyer toute cette glace qui selon lui ne devait pas être gâché. Lee Seung rougit d'autant plus en voyant l'état de son entrejambe et poussa légèrement le rapper et enleva ce qu'il restait avec sa serviette cachant ainsi son intimité. Sa respiration était forte et son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas encore à imaginer comment un mec pouvait lui faire autant d'effet. Non son truc c'était les filles rien d'autre ! Quoi qu'en ce moment il se pose la question s'il ne virait pas un peu gay …

SeungHyun : Oh non je n'avais pas finis !

Lee Seung : Tant pis … T'es fou ou quoi je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ?

SeungHyun : Parce que je te l'ais dis, je …

Lee Seung : Non la vraie raison !

SeungHyun soupira ne sachant plus cacher ses véritables intentions et pris les mains de son cadet et lui leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

SeungHyun : Ecoute Lee … Je tenais à te dire que ce n'est rien d'éprouver quelque chose pour un gars tu sais …

Lee Seung : Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?!

SeungHyun : Ben déjà à la façon dont tu rougis et puis ensuite à tout ce que tu as dit et ton attitude. Tu sais tu n'es pas si difficile à cerner que ça …

Lee Seung baissa les yeux apparemment démasqué. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher encore pour longtemps mais il n'était lui-même sûr de rien.

Lee Seung : Je … A vrai dire j'en sais rien non plus …

SeungHyun : Ca se vérifie facilement tu sais ?

Lee Seung : Ah oui comment ?

Sans plus d'explication T.O.P attrapa le menton de Seungri et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus jeune resta hésitant sur cet acte. Néanmoins il ressentit quelque chose au fond de son cœur qui explosa comme un feu d'artifice. Cette sensation était des plus étrange et jamais il n'aurais crus que c'était possible qu'il est ce sentiment un jour et encore moins avec un homme. Après un baiser qui dura très peu de temps au goût de Lee Seung, l'autre se recula et le regarda au fond des yeux avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

SeungHyun : Alors dit-moi comment tu l'as perçu ?

Lee Seung : Je … Je ne sais pas trop … C'était étrange … Mais pas désagréable pourtant …

SeungHyun : Est-ce que si je te demandais la permission de recommencer tu accepterai ?

Lee Seung resta dans un silence de glace se rendant à l'évidence que ça lui plaisait d'autant plus qu'avec une femme … Il opina de la tête timidement de façon positive. Le plus âgé recommença une seconde fois avec un léger sourire avant d'approfondir le baiser. Seungri se faire et participa sans pouvoir résister à cette envie. Une fois leurs lèvres séparer SeungHyun sourit encore plus.

SeungHyun : Je dois te dire que mon opinion sur toi était vrai tu es bel et bien gay mon Lee Seung …

Lee Seung : Je ne le nie même plus …

Dit-il avant de lui-même l'embrasser avec passion. Enfin il avait trouvé sa voie et il savait sur qui il pouvait compter … Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la plage faisant de ce décor un paradis sur terre. Dorénavant il ne se posera plus de questions il agira comme le lui a appris son protecteur de toujours …

THE END

* * *

Voili voilou jolie petite histoire qui finit sur un magnifique soleil couchant sur la plage tel le décors Hollywoodien sur les plages de Miami ... Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que j'espère que mon One-shot vous a plu et que j'attends vos **Review** avec impatience ... Avec GRANDE impatience !

Kiss à tous !


End file.
